The New Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher
by VXYL24
Summary: A certain blue devil is asked by Dumbledore to be the new DADA teacher, in high hopes that he could teach the students a thing or two about demons. But he meets a certain bushy-haired girl... What will arise from this encounter? :D Rated T for ze dream.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER. Harry Potter and Devil May Cry not mine. But I hope it was. xD**

_AUTHOR'S NOTE. ugh. ugh. ugh. dear lord. ugh._

* * *

><p>Vergil bolted his eyes open as the rays of the sun ran over his face. It was a bright, shiny day and silence echoed throughout the shop. He liked it this way; Dante would be asleep upstairs, so there was no noise. Lady and Trish, on the other hand, were off to somewhere. When it was like this, he felt peaceful. And it made him happy.<p>

He stood up and walked over to the open window. He inhaled, letting the sweet smell of freshness overcome him. It's been a year since he came over to the shop. He was able to escape from Mallet Insland, and so he came to Devil May Cry to ask for Dante's forgiveness. Being his only family, Dante took him back with open arms.

Suddenly a sound came from outside, interrupting the demon's thoughts. Vergil walked over to the door and opened it. He was surprised to see it was an owl. The owl dropped a letter from its mouth, and flew away.

Vergil, suddenly intruiged, took the letter and closed the door. _'It's not everyday you see an owl do likewise...'_

As he observed the envelope, he saw in beautiful fonts:

_Vergil Sparda_

_Devil May Cry_

_ The Living Room_

_On-a-couch_

Vergil quirked an eyebrow at this. How did the writer know where he was? Heck, how did the writer know he slept on a couch? He opened it and ran his eyes over.

_Mr. Vergil Sparda,_

_we would like to recruit you as professor for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Our foes, you see, have decided to use demons against us, knowing that we have no knowledge prior to these supernatural beings. We've heard though, that you and your brother expertise in this certain subject. We would like you to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, hoping that you could teach the students, as well as the faculty, a thing or two about demons._

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Reading it, he felt compelled to do it. Something in him sparked, like a rock on rock. **(WAT._.) **He felt he wanted to teach the students, so that they could protect the people they love. Something he was never able to do as a child. You see, before, he wanted to kill everyone- damning everyone just because he was too weak to do it before. But now... He wanted to make a difference. It was something Dante taught him, I guess... Besides, it would do his brother some good to do missions alone. At least, if he did that, he's get 100% of the pay.

He smirked at the thought.

* * *

><p>The Trio walked into The Three Broomsticks, going to the friendly woman behind the counter. <em>'Not much people... No people, actually. What gives?'<em> Harry thought.

The two were bickering. They were at it again. Sheesh, when they did that, he always felt out of place.

"Three butterbeers, please." Harry said.

"Been a while since I saw your face in here, Potter." the woman said, grinning, handing him three glasses of his order.

"I was a bit busy, ma'am. Sorry about that." he admitted, scratching his head. "Being a 6th year in Hogwarts isn't really as easy as plucking a Mandrake off it's pot."

"Well then. This one's on me." the woman said, smiling sweetly.

Harry mumbled a silent _'thanks'_, walking over to the trio's usual spot.

As they walked to the familiar couch and table they often sat at, he noticed that a man in a blue trench coat was sitting there.

"Guys...?" Harry said, interrupting Ron and Hermione's bickering. They both stopped and stared at the man.

"Did you need something?" the man asked, glaring at them.

"I'm sorry.. It's just that we usually sit there and..." Hermione tried to explain, but found it null. The man only continued to glare.

"You're merely wasting your time explaining, you realize." he said, taking a gulp of his drink.

"Sorry for your time." she muttered, backing away.

"Wait a sec! It seems you're not doing anything at the spot, so could you kindly move to another? C'mon, off you go!" Ron said, "Fuck off" stained in his eyes.

The man stood up and unsheathed his weapon, pointing it at Ron's throat. "Try my patience, fool."

_'A katana...'_ Harry thought to himself. He wasn't really a fan of swords, but he knew one when he saw one. He looked over to his companions. Hermione was just standing there, eyes locked on the katana. Ron looked paler than when he was when he walked in.

"S-sir, we'll just move to the other table..." Harry finally said, grabbing Ron's arm and dragging him off. The man sat back onto his seat.

"Sorry for your time.." Hermione added, smiling at him nervously. The man glanced at her.

As they sat down, they immediately gulped down their butterbeers, and stood up to leave. Harry waved at the friendly woman who gave her the drink, adding a little smile. Before they stepped outside, they glanced back at the man in sync. They saw him looking at Hermione. Ron and Harry stared at Hermione, then at the man, then at Hermione. He was smirking at her, but this time, he wasn't glaring. She felt intimidated by the faint smirk he wore across his face that she even tripped on her own foot on the way out. Something about him interested her...

* * *

><p>The Great Hall was filled with students; as always. They sat according to houses, munching delicately on their food (except for Weasley; he eats like a damn pig). Hermione was lost in thought, thinking of those blue eyes... It aroused her, yet intimidated her...<p>

Harry and Ron were talking. Actually, they were all chatting about when suddenly, a sound echoed throughout the room. It was Professor McGonagall, tapping her spoon against her cup. This made the students quiet down and stare at the Headmaster. The Headmaster, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, stood up and nodded _'thanks'_ to the Transfiguration Professor that had called their attention only seconds ago. Harry and Ron still continued to talk, not even giving the Headmaster a sideward glance.

"Good evening to all of you, and to the 1st years: Welcome!" the Headmaster started, smiling warmly. "I beg pardon for interrupting your meal, but I'd like to have a few words before this day is done."

"Well, that's odd." Neville mumbled. "He doesn't give any speech during meals."

"Aye." Seamus said in approval.

"Let us all welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Vergil Sparda." the Headmaster said, polishing his voice at the name. A man beside Professor McGonagall, a man in a blue trench coat, stood up. Everyone clapped as Hermione's mouth dropped open. She recognized the weird pattern on the coat, the same silver hair... Those blue eyes... Oh... That handsome face... Wait, wait, wait. What? No, no, no~ Bad thoughts, bad thoughts. Stop, bad thoughts~!

"You okay, Hermione?" Harry asked, putting a hand on hers. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"No, nothing's the matter..." she said, still staring at the professor who now was sitting down.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked again.

"It's just that... It's the man... The one we saw yesterday... In the Three Broomsticks." she muttered.

"What? Where?" Ron asked, looking around the Great Hall. Harry looked too.

Harry mumbled. "Are you sure? I don't see hi- oh no."

"What? Where?" Ron asked again, looking at Harry.

"Beside McGonagall. Man in blue." Harry whispered, face turning pale. Ron felt like he was going to die anytime. As for Hermione, her eyes fluttered at the sight of him. He was an angel, she hated to admit. But it was true. The man ran his eyes over the lot of them, and saw her. Tha bushy hair, and those smoldering eyes, that perfect, fit body. He purred subconsciously, not loud enough for the students to hear. Those who heard, on the other hand, like McGonagall and Sprout, froze in fear and shock. When he was introduced to them, he seemed cold and uncaring. But he purred? He fucking purred.

"He will be taking Professor Snape's place, who will be taking his previous place as Potions Master." Headmaster continued. Every student in the Hall snorted. Snape raised an eyebrow at the reaction.

"What's it for? It's the middle of the year, sir." Someone from Ravenclaw called out.

"...Change in curriculum." the Headmaster said, lying. He couldn't really tell the truth to the students.

_'Oh, guys. Voldemort's using demons now, and Vergil's a demon hunter! We wanted to ask Vergil's hot pumping flirty brother, Dante, but he's pretty immature.'_ he said in his mind, imagining it if ever he said it to them. Most of them would shake in fear, while most of the ladies would groan in disappointment.

"Well, looks to me that some of you are going limp. Off you go, then! Sleep tight." the Headmaster said, grinning at them. The people vacated the Hall, the trio being the last of them; they were busy staring at the very intimidating professor. The professor, in turn, stared at them, but mostly at the girl...


	2. Chapter 2

_AUTHOR'S NOTE. I'm sorry for submitting so late. ;-; We had graduation practices, you see, and it took a lot from my time. But I'm here now. Don't worry. ^^; *dodges chair thrown at me by angry person* sorry! Thanks also for those who srsly alert'ed. I APPRECIATESSSS. 3_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

"Did you see the way that _git_ looked at Hermione?" Ron said, pacing back and forth in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Yes, we all did." Harry sighed. "You've been asking that question for almost five times, Ron."

"But, I just can't... I mean... He.." Ron tried to reason, but found no words escaping him that fit what he wanted to express. Truth was, he always had a crush on Hermione, and having a rival wouldn't help his situation at all.

"But... Did you see the way he looked at her?" Ron asked again, speed building up. "He looked like he was going to... kill her!" Ron shouted.

"Actually, he looked like he... He was going to rape her.." Harry said, in correction. Ron's eyes widened.

"Even worse! I mean... He... He... Damn! I couldn't..." Ron stammered.

"Ronald!" Hermione shouted, holding Ron in place. He stopped on spot and his breathing slowed to normal. "Relax. It's okay."

Harry stood up and walked beside Hermione. "Get some sleep. You'll need it."

Seeing as Harry and Hermione were serious, Ron only nodded and headed up. The door sounded as it closed, and the two sat down on the couch near the fireplace, facing each other.

"A bit paranoid, isn't he?" Hermione said, smiling lightly.

"Aren't you a bit worried? Ron had a point back there." Harry said.

"He's a professor. He wouldn't hurt a student. Besides, if he does, Dumbledore would know about it."

"A bit reliant on Dumbledore, aren't you?" Harry said, imitating Hermione's tone before. Hermione giggled at the accuracy.

"Speak for yourself." she answered. Harry smiled. He missed this. He missed being able to talk to Hermione, without Ron on the way. He missed the feel of someone SMART enough to talk to...

"It's a little late. Shouldn't you sleep?" Harry said, yawning, standing up.

"I'm not tired. Besides, I've got... things to think about."

Harry took note of this and sat back down beside the girl.

"You're worried, aren't you?" Harry asked, placing a hand on Hermione's lap. Hermione sighed.

"Ron started it."

Harry smiled, giving Hermione a little assurance that things would go right.

"Don't worry. That _git_ would have to go through me first."

The bushy-haired girl aimed her beautiful hazelnut-colored eyes at Harry's deep-blue ones.

"Thank you." she said, smiling sweetly. Harry leaned toward her and kissed her cheek. "Good night, Damsel in distress."

"Good night... My knight in shining armor."

* * *

><p>The students chattered jollily, taking advantage of their professor's absence at the moment.<p>

"Oh yeah! The hotdog she..."

"...and I kicked his arse so hard..."

"She's so..."

"... and now I'm hungry!"

"Quiet." The students turned 'round and saw their teacher, slamming the door closed. They immediately shut up. The professor walked to the front and looked at them one by one.

"Well, if it isn't the respectful, patient, red-headed _kid_ I met in The Three Broomsticks." he remarked, spotting Ron at the corner of the classroom.

Everyone looked toward him and the kid gulped. "Come 'ere."

Ron obediently stood up and walked toward the teacher. Professor Vergil took a bunch of books from his desks, into Ron's arms. Everyone chuckled at Ron's reaction to the heavy books that their teacher carried nonchalantly seconds before.

"You could've just... used magic to distribute... these.." Ron said to the teacher between pants.

"As you could see, Ronald, I have no magical powers whatsoever." Vergil said, glaring at the kid. Ron gulped again and started distributing the books like a good puppy.

Harry chuckled when Ron handed him a book. He smiled at him and looked over the book. _'Infernalis Daemones'_, the hardbound read.

"Excuse me, sir." Harry said, raising a hand. Vergil acknowledged this and nodded. Harry stood.

"On behalf of the students who wonder about this, like my friend Hermione, why should we learn about this? Professor Dumbledore never gave a straight answer in your introduction yesterday. I hardly think that they would change the curriculum in the middle of the year."

"I don't think I'm allowed answer that." Vergil said, sternly. "But seeing as though you're in good terms with the Headmaster, I recommend you ask him instead. You are, after all, his handyman."

Harry looked away and sat down. "Sorry..." he mumbled.

"Excuse me, Professor Vergil." Hermione said, bolting up from her seat. "You may be a new professor and all, but I won't allow you to downtalk Harry like that. He's done so much to get this school going, despite all those _obstacles_, and as true as what you say is, I will not tolerate you calling him by a mere _handyman_. He's slayed a basilisk, faced the Dark Lord himself, and I believe he deserves something better than _that_."

"Yeah!" Seamus shouted somewhere behind the classroom. Vergil only stared at the woman, then smirked.

"Why, look what we have here. A couple, defending each other. My goodness, this warms my heart to a point of melting." he mocked. Hermione and Harry blushed.

Before they could say anything, Vergil made them sit down. "Now, turn to page 364. Potter, Granger. Meet me in my office, later."

"Yes, sir." they answered in chorus. Everyone snickered. They did seem like a pair, after all. Even they couldn't deny it.

* * *

><p>Harry rapped at the door to Vergil's office, books in hand.<p>

"Sir, it's us." Harry said.

"Harry and Hermione." Hermione said in turn.

The door opened, much to their accomodation.

"Come in." A voice beckoned. It didn't sound like their Professor. As soon as they stepped in, the door closed and saw a house elf on the corner of the room.

"Where's Professor Vergil?" Hermione asked the elf.

"Master Vergil is taking a bath. Would any of you want some tea in the meantime? Ruffter could bring you some!" Ruffter (the elf) said, running toward the teapot.

"No, it's okay. We're fine." Harry said, smiling at it.

"Then please take a seat. Master will be ready in a minute." Ruffter said, running into the darkness of the other room.

"A minute would be unnecessary. Sit." Vergil said, coming out of the door opposite the one Ruffter went into.

Harry and Hermione obeyed, sitting on the couch, laying their books onto the table nearby. "Good evening, sir." they said in chorus, observing their teacher.

_He was half-naked, his torso exposed for everyone to see. His chest was well-toned, his abs were perfectly built. A towel was wrapped around his hips down, another towel on his head, for wiping the water out of his silvery locks. The only light in the room, being a candlelight, made the blue of his eyes shine brighter. He was an angel..._

"Good evening." Vergil replied, knocking the two out of their thoughts. "Now, I asked you to come here to talk to you about your behavior in my class."

The two quirked an eyebrow. "Sir...?"

"I don't care whether or not your relationship is going great or not. I just want you to stop publicly showing it off. It disrupts the concentration I've for my class. So it's either you stop showing off, or I end that relationship of yours. Understand?"

"No, no! It's not like that!" Harry said, voice cracking. He was blushing. "We're not a couple!"

Seriously? They looked compatible for one another, to a point that they look like their a couple?

"Yes, Harry's saying the truth! You got it wrong! I like someone else!" Hermione shouted in protest. Vergil's eyes widened at this.

"Potter, take your leave." he said, still staring at Hermione.

"Sir?" Harry asked, quirking an eyebrow again.

"Leave now." Vergil said.

"But, sir..."

Vergil glared at Harry. "Leave now. I won't ask you a fourth time."

Harry looked at Hermione. Hermione, in turn, nodded at him.

"Yes, sir."

Harry took his books, walked to the door and sounded as soon as he closed it.

Vergil walked slowly to Hermione.

"Why'd you send Harry out?" Hermione asked, nervously.

"Don't fret, Granger. I won't harm you." Vergil answered. "Unless you provoke me to."

"Then why did you send Harry out?" Hermione asked again, glaring at her professor. If he wasn't going to do anything to her, what was the point of sending the lad out?

Vergil sighed. "I was just going to ask questions."

Hermione started to blabber. "Then you should've just asked me when Harry was here. Sending him out was useless. I should've known that y-"

The puffy-haired girl got cut off in the middle of her sentence when suddenly her professor pinned her on the wall and put a hand on her mouth.

"You don't tell me what to do." he started, glaring at the girl. "I'm the professor here. If you would just PLEASE stop being paranoid for a moment, and listen to me."

Hermione blushed. She was so close to her teacher... She could actually feel his heartbeat on her chest. She nodded slowly, and the professor let go of her.

"What... What's your question, sir...?" she asked, trying to keep her cool.

Vergil shook his head and walked over to the table.

"Nevermind it. It can wait 'til tomorrow."

Hermione nodded. He knew why he delayed it. It was just that, she had made such a big fuss about it that it would just be... anti-climactic to ask her afterward.

"Good night sir."

"Good night..." he said, and the door closed.

"...Hermione."

He smiled to himself. He liked the way her name slid out of his lips.

'This will be a very interesting year, indeed.' he thought to himself.

* * *

><p><em>AUTHOR'S NOTE. Well? Did you like it? Enjoy it, at the least? ;-; I'm sorry! I've been away for too long, and I'm afraid I've lost my spunk. =(( Sorry. I'm sorry!<em>

_*gets hit on the head by a bowling ball thrown by anon*_


	3. Chapter 3

_AUTHOR'S NOTE. Gahahaha. Mehahaha! Muhahahahaha! Oh dammit. I don't have any more ideas. -,- PEOPLE HELP ME. Review suggestions. =)) Please, I'm in a meltdown. In a crisis! *gets hit in the head by a prune* And here... Imagine this. Okay, I know that Luna's a Ravenclaw, but just pretend she actually was a Gryffindor, kayy? =)) Thaaanks._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

Hermione wandered aimlessly at the corridors. She felt a surge of loneliness attack her, as if she was the only living soul in the whole tower.

"Hermione…" a voice called out. She turned, but found no one. "Hermione…"

She followed the source of this voice. It mystified her, yet it intrigued her so deeply. Her feet had led her to a room. The walls were coated with blue curtains… A candlelight giving outline to the figures of the dark. She knew this room…

Suddenly, a man emerged from nowhere. It embraced her; she felt the desire he felt. It was radiating him; it was overwhelming him that even she was affected by it. Hands touched her; tickled her; aroused her.

She turned to face her attacker, but met blue eyes. Icy blue eyes.

"Professor." She stated simply, but she started to salivate. The arousal he had given her was too much to handle. But the man didn't even acknowledge it. He continued to roam around her body; the one getting frailer and frailer by the minute. Hermione moaned unconsciously, and slapped a hand on her mouth as she realized it.

"I'd rather you moan my name…" the professor said, grinning lightly. His hands moved to her torso, to her beautifully molded breasts.

"Professor…" the girl moaned again, feeling every fingertip touch her. She liked it… It seemed so bad… A teacher and a student… but she barely cared. She liked it.

"Professor is not my name." the man said, as he tore her skirt easily, as if it was mere paper. He laid her down on his desk and had his way with her.

"V-vergil~…"

* * *

><p>"Hermione!" Ron shouted, thumping the poor girl's head.<p>

"Ouch!" Hermione shouted, bolting up from where she was resting at. "What the hell was that for?"

"You fell asleep on the couch." Harry said from behind Ron. Hermione ran her eyes over the place, and indeed. She was on said couch, in front of the fireplace. It was morning; the sun's rays gleefully entered through the windows. Harry stood beside her, along with Luna, Ginny, Ron, Seamus, and Neville.

She didn't even make it to the girl's dormitory last night. She slept on the common room itself.

"Yeah, and you were moaning." Seamus added, snickering. Luna, Ginny and Harry thumped him on the head on chorus.

"Yowch! What the heck was that for? It was true, you know!" Seamus shouted, touching his head.

"Well, you didn't need to say it." Ginny hissed. Luna nodded sincerely.

Hermione blushed. She remembered the things she'd dreamt about; how sexy it was, yet unacceptable at the same time.

'How could I dream about my Professor?' she shouted to herself, in her mind. 'He's a newbie, and… how could I?'

"Hermione, are you okay?" Luna asked sweetly, laying a hand on the distressed girl's lap. "You suddenly turned red."

Hermione turned away from them. She felt so… weirded out. She had feelings that she couldn't answer herself… She knew that as soon as she saw him, she felt a mild feeling that connected them, but…

"Hermione!" Harry shouted, breaking the girl's thoughts. Hermione looked at him, panting. "I've been calling you for 6 times, but you were just staring at space. Are you really okay?"

"Tell us. We're your mates, c'mon." Ron said, patting her assuringly at the back.

Hermione blinked blankly at them. Could she really tell it to them? If she did… well… Ron would laugh at her and Harry would probably facepalm at the sidelines.

She couldn't do it. Maybe she would, but in the far future.

"I'm okay… Just… A bit dizzy, is all." She said, lying. Her voice cracked, but her friends seemed to buy it.

"Goodness, well. You look pale and sick, but I'll believe you." Ginny said, smiling.

"Maybe eating would help. C'mon, let's rush to the Grand Hall. Maybe they're still there." Neville offered, grinning at Hermione.

They all agreed to do as said, and ran off through the corridors.

* * *

><p>They took their seats. They all smiled at the people who greeted her a "Good morning". The memories from her dirty dream disappeared bit by bit…<p>

Hermione looked at the Professor's Table. She scanned them thoroughly, but there was no sign of her professor…

'He's not here… My DADA professor…My sweet Vergil… My sexy, hot professor… Wait what?'Hermione shook her head violently, blushing as she did so. 'What the heck is happening to me? Why did I think of that?'

"Thank God that git's not here." Ron said, smiling devilishly.

"_Git_?" Harry asked, tilting his head in confusion. Ginny shook her head in disappointment; not because Harry didn't know who it was, but because his brother was at it. _Again._

"Don't even try talking to my brother, Harry." Ginny started. "He's hopeless."

"Hey!" Ron shouted.

"Who's the git?" Harry asked, quirking a brow.

"You know. The new professor. Ron thinks the new prof is a pain in the arse." Ginny answered. The last sentence made Hermione twitch in disapproval.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with him." Ginny continued.

Ron scoffed. "Yeah, that's because you're a woman. Everyone's falling for him. Every girl is swooning when he walks past them. But only the men like me know the truth he's hiding. The man's a flirt! A rapist, maybe~! He'd make any girl fall for his devilish traps." He said, no guilt in saying it whatsoever.

"Well, Ron. I don't think anything's wrong with him either." Harry butted in. Neville and Seamus nodded in agreement. Ron looked at them, his face stained with the expression that said 'What-the-fuck-is-wrong-with-you?'.

"What's his name again?" Neville asked. "Ver… Verdugo? Vermillion? Verisimilitude? "

"Professor Vergil Sparda." Hermione corrected. Everyone looked at her and snickered (except Ron, of course).

Harry's mouth was molded to a slight grin. "Wow, Hermione. I didn't know you... knew so much."

"Wait, wait. Don't tell me. You've fallen for the _git_, too?" Ron asked, staring at Hermione unbelievingly.

"No, you dork!" Hermione shouted. Her voice cracked at the lie, but they seemed to buy it. Oh, her friends' ignorance was indeed her bliss.

"Haha, seems Ron is a bit JEALOUS." Ginny said, grinning at his brother. Ron glared at her. She knew that Ron had a crush on Hermione, and she was giving….Hints. Luckily, Hermione dismissed it and took no notice of it whatsoever.

Suddenly, a figure walked into the Grand Hall. The noise of the students subsided. He walked through the middle aisle, holding his katana by his side proudly. If a wizard's pride was his wand, his pride was his Yamato. He wore a green polo, which wasn't buttoned yet, exposing parts of his chest to the public. He wore black jeans along with it, and a black-and-blue colored Converse. His hair was worn down, but he brushed it up expertly as he came across the middle part of the aisle. Every girl squawked in delight and astonishment. He smirked to their reactions, but continued to walk on. He scanned the Gryffindor's table thoroughly, and as he saw _that _girl, he locked eyes with her. As he neared the Professor's Table, he removed his gaze away from her.

The noise of the students came back slowly, when he walked over to the Headmaster and whispered something to him.

"What do you suppose they're whispering about?" Harry asked his mates.

"Maybe what he saw on the way here that he killed with his wicked sword." Seamus said, grinning. "Maybe he came across a troll. Or nearly Headless Nick!"

Harry nodded in agreement, though it sounded stupid. Well, actually, it was stupid but possible.

"Or maybe an explanation for coming in here wearing jeans." Neville said.

Harry, Seamus, Ginny, Luna, and Hermione nodded.

"That's the most possible." Luna agreed.

Vergil took his usual seat beside McGonagall and stared at started to stare at Hermione from then.

"Is… Is he looking at our table?" Neville asked, gulping, voice etched with fright.

"Yeah, I guess so." Ginny said, staring at the teacher. They all took a bite of their food in chorus.

"Oh, darn! I remember, I have to meet with Professor Sprout in her 'office'!" Neville shouted, waving them goodbye and dashing off.

Harry pondered for a minute. "Speaking of offices… Hermione, how'd it go with Professor Sparda yesterday?"

Hermione gulped. She remembered the time she was so close to him that she wanted to bury herself into him, and her dream. Damn! She started to forget about it, but it came back. Ron leaned over to Hermione, suddenly interested. Usually when Hermione was asked a question, she would answer immediately. But the prolonged wait intrigued him… There must've been something wrong that happened last night…

"Excuse me, I have to… Uh… Number 2." Hermione said, dashing off. She needed an excuse for not sharing what happened with them, because she knew it would eventually lead to her dirty dream.

"Number 2?" Harry asked, quirking an eyebrow up." How could she do a Number 2 right now? She barely touched her food."

* * *

><p><em>AUTHOR'S NOTE. Holy… Omg. I can't… Ugh. What… I don't know how this story will progress. ;-; Someone help me! :'( Oh, and for those who don't know… Number 2 means, poop. Number 1, on the other hand, means pee. xD<em>


End file.
